


Orpheus, Wife of Eurydice

by puddingparamour



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, Female Orpheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internal Monologue, Unhappy Ending, of orpheus, technically i mean, the death doesnt happen in story, wuhluhwuh, w|w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingparamour/pseuds/puddingparamour
Summary: all I know is that she is, that she was, that she's gonethe whispering of my music means nothing to me without herthe slithering of my fingers across the strings is the worst taunt





	Orpheus, Wife of Eurydice

**Author's Note:**

> Is it poetry, is it a written work? Who knows?  
> This came about when I was wikipedia-spiraling down into myths and I came across the part where the myth might have been about the gods mocking Orpheus for not dying to be with Eurydice, so this is the unfortunate result.

all I know is that she is, that she was, that she's gone

the whispering of my music means nothing to me without her

the slithering of my fingers across the strings is the worst taunt

I am the daughter of Apollo, and he does not reside over the dead

my beloved Eurydice, how far gone you are

last I saw a glimpse of your face, you seemed cold

now my music is a funeral march, soaked in the emptiness

I suppose I'm burning everyone out

cursing them to fall with me

that does not matter to me anymore

though not much does

 

I sleep through the night, on occasion

I can pretend that your body is still near mine

that the snake did not leave me without

that the poison did not soak into my writing

the sounds of my music float through the air

the sounds of my tears stay with me

 

I know that I cannot get you out

it is probable that the gods mock me

you were more beautiful than my music

you who I held more dear

you who I might live without

but to live without you is to do so unwillingly

to die is to be with you

 

I know what my music does

it carries out my wishes

I wish for death, my own death

it gives me the death of everything else

 

you are waiting for me, oh so close

 


End file.
